monkeyquestfandomcom-20200213-history
Mogri
"Welcome To Mogri's Mystical Pet Shop! If you're looking for a magical companion with special powers you've come to the right place." Mogri is a monkey with a shop in Crossroads Path. In that shop, she sells a unique item, Pets. Only five, each one representing a tribe. She is apparently Scottish.There are seven pets to have ever existed. They are Skyclaw, Croaker, Fireswoop, Winterstorm, Ripfin, Saberstrike, and Gravewing. Saberstrike and Gravewing are no longer available in Mogri's pet shop. Recently Polarbite, Taifune, Kraklin, and Timberbeak have been added. The latter four can be bought by members or non-members for 500 NC, while normally pets are bought by members only for 5000 bananas. Another pet that has been added is Pandril, a panda pet. Taifune is a wolf, Polarbite is a polar bear, Timberbeak is an owl, and Kraklin is a squid. Pandril can be bought for 5000 bananas by members. Pets Mogri sells pets. Each one represents a tribe. There is Croaker, Fireswoop, and Skyclaw. Each one has a unique ability. You must be a member to buy them, you can only have one of each, and they can't be traded or gifted. Pets are summoned with the "P" key to function as a second monkey and "M key to use their battle abilitiy". Croaker Croaker is a mystical swamp creature. He is the representative pet of the Ootu Mystics. He is a green frog with yellow eyes and a green iris. His nose is melded into his forehead along with his mouth. And a yellow and round chin takes up the lower half of his head. Croaker is spotted with a darker green color than his body. He can defend with Mystic Shield. Fireswoop Fireswoop is a bird. He is the representative pet of the Sea Dragons, His body appears cracked and lava appears to be coming out. He has a gray belly with green eyes, and no iris. His head is brown where uncracked. He is short-tempered. He heals with Healing Flames. Skyclaw Skyclaw is a mountain dragon that hunted in the Jade Mountains. He is the representative pet of the Chim Foo. He is mainly white except for red eyes with black irises. He has claws on his face and arms. He also has small horns. He can attack with Cyclone of Destruction. Ripfin Ripfin is a shark. He costs 7,000 bananas, and he attacks with Predator Strike. Ripfin has a blue stripy body, and green eyes. He is feared on land and on sea, and is the most expensive pet that is still available. He is of the Sea Dragon Tribe. Gravewing Gravewing is a ghost bat with a purple body, white parts that make him look similar to a skeleton, and blue eyes and mouth. He can defend with Death Shield. Gravewing is not available in Mogri's Shop anymore, as he was limited edition. Saberstrike Saberstrike is a tiger. He has all the characteristics of a tiger, except smaller. He is also limited edition, and is no longer for sale. He attacks with Shredding Rampage. He also has no tribe to reside to and no relation to any of them. He is considered the favorite pet, according to sources. Winterstorm Winterstorm is a snow leopard. He is related to Saberstrike and is among the Ice Raiders tribe. However, he looks like a snow leopard only smaller. He can attack with Blizzard Fury. Polarbite Polarbite is a very, very small polar bear. He is among the Ice Raiders tribe, and strongly represents a hedgehog even though he's supposed to be a polar bear. He can attack with the Ice Roar attack, which will deal damage to all enemies around you for seven seconds at a time. If you stand still for a long time, Polarbite will start "air swimming" in cicles around you. Abilities Each pet is able to give you a boost when jumping to reach higher places. They can also hold down pressure plates and rope platforms. Every pet can do a battle effect. Some attack, some defend, and some heal. Category:Monkeys Category:Shop Category:Crossroad Path Category:Bananas Category:Pets Category:Vendors Category:Characters Category:Crossroads Category:Nick Cash